


You Call That A Kiss?

by siennavie



Series: More Than Team 'Verse [8]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches the slight drift of Ed's eyes and follows it, a smile cracking his face once he spots the new addition to their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call That A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenHazelEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/gifts).



> This was one of the original light-hearted Christmas ficlets I was trying to write while on vacation. Turns out it only needed a little more work. So here's Gift #2 :)

The TV is on in the living room tuned to some random Christmas special, but the room's occupants are paying little attention to it. Instead, Ed and Greg are watching the front door, waiting for their lovers to return from a quick grocery run.

It shouldn't be long now. And indeed, the door opens a minute later, Sam, Spike, and a few snowflakes spilling inside. Greg and Ed wait patiently for the pair to strip out of their winter coats and boots and place the grocery bags in the kitchen.

When they return, Ed holds up a hand, halting them on the threshold to the living room. Spike takes one look at their faces and says, "Uh-oh. What is it? Why are you looking at us like that?"

Sam catches the slight drift of Ed's eyes and follows it, a smile cracking his face once he spots the new addition to their home.

"Hey, Spike? Look up," Sam says.

Spike tips his head back and there, above their heads, hung a fresh bundle of mistletoe. His mouth forms a surprised "O" seconds before Sam's hands reach up to cradle his face and bring him down for a quick smooch.

An inelegant snort is heard from the living room.

"Oh come now." Ed's looking at them with raised eyebrows. "You call that a kiss? I kiss my grandma like that." He stands up and crosses the room, making shooing motions with his hands until Spike and Sam comply. He cocks his head at Greg, who joins him under the mistletoe with an indulgent smile, and says, "Let the grownups have a turn." Greg's low rumble of laughter is quickly silenced by Ed's lips. The display that follows is anything but chaste. 

When they break apart to seek out their lovers' reaction, Greg has to bite his lip not to laugh. Sam simply looks amused, but Spike's expression is pensive and calculating - brows knitted together and lips pursed.

Then, in one quick strike, Spike grabs Sam by the lapels of his shirt and yanks him under the mistletoe again. Ed and Greg barely step out of the way in time. Sam's yelp of surprise morphs into a grunt when Spike shoves his back up against the door frame. And then Spike's lips come crashing down on his. The kiss is fiery and downright dirty and messy. Dirtier and messier than they've ever kissed. Spike's competitive streak is obviously shining through. Unfortunately, that moment doesn't last – but it does get better. Spike falls to his knees and moments later Sam feels a rush of cool air on his cock, a split second before Spike's hot mouth engulfs him.

He's dazed at the sudden new development, but not so dazed that he misses the bemused commentary from their private audience.

"Kissing below the belt."

"That escalated quickly."

"I was counting on it. You complaining?"

"Hell no."


End file.
